1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the game of golf and, more particularly, to a target golf course and game with distinct scoring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention provides not only a novel golf course which is compact in size yet challenging in play, but also a new and distinct golf scoring game wherein a higher score is indicative of a good game, rather than a lower score as in the conventional game of golf. Furthermore, a scoring system and scorecard provides additional totals of long, intermediate and short game shots so that the player may fairly assess his or her skills and readily determine what, if any, areas need attention for improvement.
The course and game of the present invention are configured and designed to enable a player to hit a wide variety of clubs, including drivers, fairway woods, long, middle and short irons, pitching irons, chippers and putters. Distances of up to 300 yards and down to tap-in putts all come into play with a novel scoring system that evaluates and scores each shot and even provides an indication of areas of the game that may need work and improvement.
The relevant prior art includes a number of disclosures related to variations of the classic game of golf, including games of target golf. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,027 issued Mar. 14, 1972, to Theodore L. Vallas, discloses a target golf course and game wherein a highly standardized and confined layout is provided, with all tee positions confined to one end of the course. The provision of separate holes and the scoring system of the instant invention are absent from the Vallas patent. As for prior art which might be relevant to the bullseye targets of the instant invention, a pitch and putt practice apparatus including a concentric ringed target, elevated at one end and tilted toward the player, is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,405 issued Sep. 1, 1970, to George H. Morris. However, the varied course and complete game layout of the instant invention is not taught at all be Morris.
Another compact golf course including separate chipping and putting areas, but without the multiple hole targets and scoring system of the instant invention, is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,474 issued Sep. 29, 1987, to Harold G. Tegart. Other somewhat relevant prior art disclosures of compact or arena style golf courses are seen in WIPO published patent application Nos. WO 92/18208 published Oct. 29, 1992, Gordon Sirola, inventor, and WO 94/12250 published Jun. 9, 1994, Jeffrey Sargeant, inventor. Both the course layouts and game played as taught by each of these disclosures are remote from standard golf while the instant invention, although designed only to supplement standard golf, not replace it, nevertheless more closely approximates the feel and rhythm of conventional play. Another compact golf course with separate holes of varying distance, but with very narrow, side by side, strictly rectangular fairways, is taught in WIPO published patent application No. WO 93/01871 published Feb. 4, 1993, Henry A. Rhodes, inventor.
More remote prior art teachings and disclosures are found in the following patents. An electronically enhanced golfing range game provided with multiple tees but only a single teeing area and including a visual display for indicating the player's score is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,389 issued Dec. 6, 1994, to Douglas J. Reising. Cage type structures for the practice of a variety of golf shots or putting only are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,865 issued Aug. 5, 1980, to Oliver H. Pilati, and 5,016,884, issued May 21, 1991, to Nick Psiol et al., respectively.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.